original_tv_show_villains_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Raynare
|minions= |likes=Being deceptive, doing harmful things, suffering of Issei. |dislikes=Issei, Asia, good guys winning |powers=Flight |weapons=Light-Based Weapons |fate=Killed by |quote= "Will you die for me?" }}Raynare is a Fallen Angel and the first villain of High School DxD. Biography ''High School DxD'' In High School DxD Raynare disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano and becomes Issei's girlfriend. However, at the climax of their first date, she kills him, revealing herself as a Fallen Angel and explained to him the main reason being the Sacred Gear residing within him posed a threat to the Fallen Angels. Raynare later appeared after Issei spent the day together with Asia, surprised and disgusted at the fact that he was reincarnated into a Devil, and easily overwhelmed him while revealing the Sacred Gear he used was a Twice Critical before whisking Asia away. Later, at the abandoned Church, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowers Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she is swiftly defeated by his new power. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately pleaded for mercy, even going as far as to say that she loves him. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare being turned into ashes by Rias' Power of Destruction. ''High School DxD New'' In High School DxD New, Azazel revealed that he sent Raynare to keep a close eye on Issei, but she disobeyed his orders and killed him on her own accord. He reveals that the surveillance was just to make sure that his Sacred Gear remained dormant as there was a high risk of it going out of control or making him go berserk if it awakened while he was still human. Personality, Powers, & Abilities Personality Raynare seemed like a sweet and rather attractive young school girl at first, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated 's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This shows how Fallen Angels like her can very easily manipulate the will of mere humans with ease. She had also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be obliterated by Rias. Powers and Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Raynare could create and throw spears of light to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare was also skilled enough to create several light spears in her arsenal. Memory Alteration: Raynare was also able to wipe the memories and all the records of her existence as Yuuma from all the students in Kuoh Academy. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare could fly using her wings. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Angels Category:High School DxD Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Cruel Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tricksters Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sexy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Ambitious Category:Infamous Category:Recurring Villains Category:Funny Villains Category:Females Category:Master Of Hero Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Villains